InaSure cari mantu
by rharaayumi
Summary: sequel family . (gabungan beberapa chara dari anime-anime lain), tidak ada maksud menghina


**Summary:** sequel dari 'Family'

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan (tambahan 2 chara OC nyasar, AI kalo di family dulu namanya Rara dan AYA kalau di family dulu namanya Ririn)

 **Balasan Review Halloween Psycho**

 **Rosiel:** hahah sangkyu . Idk but I love Inaho's psycho version

 **Tetsuya Ryuuji:** haha iya kurang greget emang, soalnya ini dibuatnya subuh. Mana lagi rebutan lepi bareng adek yang mau buat laporan jadilan kurang panjang hahaha /malah menyalahkan adek sendiri ehh hahaha

 **:** sudah kuduga ini gak cocok di halloween hahah. pissss

 **Balasan My Hero My Target**

 **Rosiel:** I'm glad you liked it

 **Tetsuya Ryuuji:** ehh? Serius? Padahal ini keknya alurnya jauh dari cerita awal hoho

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **InaSure Mencari Mantu (?)**

Masa-masa menjadi orang tua ada kalanya menjadi masa-masa terberat, hal ini juga berlaku bahkan bagi pasangan Inaho dan Slaine. Apalagi jika memiliki dua anak gadis berumuran remaja, perasaan was-was tentu saja bergelantungan di benak keduanya. Inaho dan Slaine adalah tipikal orang yang percaya sepenuhnya kepada anak-anaknya. Dan memang kedua anaknya tergolong orang-orang yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

"Lagi-lagi kau meracuni diri sendiri Orenji!" dengan cepat Slaine mengambil sebatang rokok yang dipegang Inaho. Mata hijau kebiruan itu menatap suaminya khawatir. Inaho bukanlah perokok, dia baru akan menyentuh benda itu hanya saat fikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dan bila Slaine mendapati Inaho seperti ini artinya Inaho benar-benar sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmmm"

"Ada apa? Aku tidak mungkin bisa membantumu jika kau hanya bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu!"

Inaho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari amplop yang sejak tadi ada di atas meja. Slaine mengambil foto-foto itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat dua putrinya terlihat 'akrab' dengan beberapa orang berbeda.

"Apa ini? Siapa mereka Orenji?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau tau yang kufikirkan Orenji!"

"Dan mereka memang seperti yang ada difikiranmu Bat." Inaho memegang tangan kiri Slaine, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat sudah hampir meledak antara senang, khawatir dan sedih. Hampir semua ibu di dunia ini pasti merasakan hal seperti itu jika anak mereka terlihat bersama dengan banyak pria berbeda terlebih lagi ini bukan hanya satu anak tapi kedua anaknya. Yah Ai dan Aya memang bukan anak kandung mereka tapi mereka menyayanginya seperti anak kandung sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Singkat cerita keluarga Kaizuka Troyard mengadakan piknik dengan mengundang para Pria yang memang sedang dekat dengan anak-anaknya. Ai dengan Natsu Dragneel, Kise Ryota, dan Gokudera Hayato. Dan Aya dengan Aomine Daiki, Zeref Dragneel, dan Kageyama Tobio. Tidak hanya itu Inaho juga mengundang Guren Ichinose dan Shinya Hiragi. Sebenarnya tujuan Inaho mengundang pacar-pacar anak-anaknya hanya agar orang-orang itu sadar jika mereka bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Ai dan Aya.

 _ **flashback**_

 _Tidak biasanya ruang makan itu sepi dari suara tawa. Tidak dari Inaho yang pada dasarnya memang malas berbicara, tidak dari Slaine yang selama ini selalu memulai pembicaraan dan tidak bagi kedua anak-anaknya yang biasanya membahas masalah kuliah mereka bahkan membahas hal-hal tidak penting lainnya._

" _Ai, Aya… Kaa-chan tidak menyangka kalian setega ini kepada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan!" Slaine tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sementara dua anaknya saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Bat, kita sudah membicarakannya tadikan? Kau sudah janji bersikap tenang" Inaho berusaha menjadi penengah. Masih mengamati perkembangan apa yang akan terjadi di antara istri dan anak-anaknya. Slaine mengangguk, mengambil nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan emosinya._

" _Kalian berdua sudah punya pacarkan? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya kepada kami? Atau kalian tidak menganggap kami karna kami bukan orang tua kalian?" Suasana tegang terasa di atmosphare ruang makan mereka. Ai dan Aya kembali hanya saling berpandangan, saling berargumen dalam diam tentang siapa yang akan menjelaskan situasinya kepada Taou-chan dan Kaa-chan mereka. Cukup lama diam, Ai memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara,_

" _Mereka bukan pacar kami Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Mereka hanya teman. Yah sebenarnya teman dekat kami hanya saja kami tidak membahas hubungan seperti pacaran atau sejenisnya."_

" _Kami merasa belum saatnya memberitahukannya kepada kalian, toh hubungan kami juga belum jelas. Sebenarnya kami berencana memberitahukannya kepada kalian saat kami sudah memutuskan akan memilih yang mana. Hanya saja, sangat sulit memilih di antara mereka." Lanjut Aya menambahkan penjelasan._

" _Yah sebenarnya kalau Ai sudah memilih, Ai suka sama Natsu. Ai tidak membenci Kise dan Gokudera, hanya saja Ai lebih suka kepada Natsu." Jawab Ai sambil menunduk malu._

" _Natsu siapa? Kise siapa? Gokudera Siapa? Yang mana yang namanya Natsu di antara mereka?" tanya Slaine sambil melemparkan enam lembar foto ke depan Ai dan Aya. 3 foto Ai dan 3 lagi foto Aya._

" _Jadi kalian memata-matai kami? Kami tau kalian Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kami, tapi ini tetap saja persoalan pribadi!"_

" _Dan karna kami orang tua kalian, kami mau kalian mendapatkan yang terbaik!" Slaine menggebrak meja. Apa yang baru didengarnya? Mereka Cuma teman tanpa status jelas? Mendengarnya saja membuat bulu kuduk Slaine merinding. Bagaimana kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkan Ai dan Aya? Fikiran Slaine sudah penuh dengan hal-hal negatif, membuatnya tidak lagi bisa berfikiran jernih._

" _Bat. Tenanglah" kembali Inaho menegur Slaine_

" _Orenji! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang mendengar penjelasan mereka. Memangnya kau tidak khawatir?"_

" _Aku khawatir. Mereka juga anak-anakku ingat?" Inaho berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya bergantian kepada Slaine dan kedua anaknya yang terlihat masih tidak ada yang mau mengalah. "begini saja bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita piknik keluarga. Ai bisa membawa siapa tadi? Nasi? Dan dua orang lainnya. Aya juga bisa membawa 3 orang itu. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan menilai apakah mereka cocok untuk kalian atau tidak. Tapi ingat jika Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak setuju kalian harus mau kami jodohkan dengan pilihan Tou-chan. Dan Biar adil Tou-chan akan mengundang juga orang yang Tou-chan sudah info Tou-chan sudah memilih Shinya Hiragi untuk Aya, dan Guren Ichinose untuk Ai. Kalian taukan siapa mereka, kalian juga pasti sangat tau alasan Tou-chan memilih mereka"_

" _Oke deal!" serempak Ai dan Aya menjawab bersamaan. Ai dan Aya tau alasan Tou-chan memilih Shinya dan Guren. Pekerjaan Tou-channya dan masa lalu Kaa-channya adalah salah satu alasan. Tou-chan (Inaho) adalah salah satu mantan pasukan penjaga bumi bahkan sampai sekarang Inaho masih bekerja di kemiliteran. Sedangkan Kaa-chan (Slaine) adalah mantan pasukan Mars. Tidak heran sejak kecil Ai dan Aya lumayan akrab dengan hal-hal berbau militer jadi mereka tidak kaget saat tau siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan mereka._

 _Yaah Guren Ichinose dan Shinya Hiragi adalah pasukan militer khusus yang pangkatnya lumayan tinggi. Hanya saja jika menurut Ai, Shinya itu tidak cocok untuk adiknya Aya karna menurut rumor yang beredar Shinya itu terlalu lembut yah tipe-tipe mamah gitu. Apa kabar Aya nanti, masa iya yang jadi papa harus Aya. Sedangkan untuk Aya sendiri, Guren juga bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Ai-nee. Banyak rumor tidak sedap yang sampai ke telinga Aya tentang orang bernama Guren ini. Mulai dari dia sebenarnya jahat, suka memanfaatkan orang lain dan tentang dia samapi sekarang tidak bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya yang sudah meninggal. Apa kabar Ai-nee nya kalau harus berhubungan dengan orang yang susah move on seperti itu?._

" _tapi Orenji!" Slaine masih tidak setuju. Dari awal Slaine sudah tidak merestui satupun dari orang-orang yang telah dipilih Ai dan Aya._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Keluarga Kaizuka Troyard datang ke tempat piknik dengan mobil orange yang dikendarai Inaho. Sementara itu pria-pria –calon untuk Ai dan Aya– datang dengan mobil berjenis mini bus yang dikendarai Shinya. Mereka semua mengambil tempat tepat dibawah pohon maple yang warna daunnya sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Slaine menyiapkan makanan cukup banyak mengingat jumlah mereka yang juga banyak itu. Kerut di dahi Slaine tiba-tiba muncul saat Shinya dan rombongannya turun dari mini bus. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan paling awkward menurut Slaine tengah terjadi di sana.

Dimulai dari pria berambut pink jabrik yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat, wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesaat setelah mobil berhenti dengan segera orang itu lompat keluar dari dalam mobil, ke pinggir jalan terdekat untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Gayanya yang terlihat seperti preman, seketika berubah lemah gemulai di mata Slaine dan Inaho hanya karna orang itu ternyata mabuk kendaraan. 'bagaimana bisa dia mengendarai Kataphark Orangeku dan Tharsis milik Slaine? Naik mini bus saja dia sudah kepayahan seperti ini?' Secara otomatis Inaho menghapus nama Natsu Dragneel dari daftar miliknya. Begitupula dengan Slaine yang dari awal memang sudah tidak menyukai orang itu. Pria waras mana yang mau mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pink? Apalagi setelah tau kalau Natsu itu dulunya adalah keturunan para pemburu naga. 'Sekarang sudah tidak ada naga! Bagaimana Ai bisa bertahan dengan orang tanpa pekerjaan itu?' dan lagi dimata Slaine, Natsu terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sangat berisik.

Orang kedua pilihan Ai juga tidak bernasib lebih baik. Pekerjaan Kise Ryota sebagai model membuatnya langsung dikelilingi beberapa fans wanita sesaat setelah keluar dari mini bus. Dan Kise ini terilhat sangat menikmati saat dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu? 'Dia tipe payboy. Kau harus menjauh dari anakku!' Inaho membatin, baginya orang dengan tipe playboy adalah orang terburuk. Bisa-bisa suatu saat anaknya akan sakit hati sendiri, dan secara otomatis Inaho menghapus Kise Ryota dari listnya. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Slaine? Jangan panggil mereka pasangan kompak jika Slaine bisa menerima Kise. 'Ai saja tidak tau cara memakai Eyeliner! Bisa-bisa gajinya sebagai model habis hanya untuk beli eyeliner! Memangnya Ai bisa hidup dengan makan Eyeliner?'. Dan begitulah kesan Kise di mata Inaho dan Slaine.

Orang ketiga pilihan Ai bahkan lebih buruk. Sejak awal keluarga Kaizuka Troyard tidak suka dengan perokok. Bahkan Inaho saja harus berfikir dulu sepuluh ribu kali lipat untuk memegang rokok. Dan kalaupun memegangnya belum tentu akan digunakan Inaho karna secepat kilat Slaine akan mengomel panjang lebar tentang kesehatan. Karna itulah Inaho punya kriteria lain yaitu bahwa pasangan anak-anaknya kelak bukanlah perokok dan itu mutlak. Tentu saja melihat Gokudera yang memegang sebatang rokok membuat Inaho dan Slaine sepakat lebih baik memilih Natsu daripada Gokudera. Slaine bahkan melarang anaknya berteman dengan Gokudera saat tau bahwa Gokudera berasal dari keluarga Mafia. 'Anakku mau dijadikan orang jahat?' Slaine sudah masuk mode ibu-ibu posesif kalau menyangkut baik dan buruk untuk anaknya. Dan untuk kali ini Inaho sangat bersyukur istrinya punya mode seperti itu.

Dan begitulah awal sekaligus akhir perkenalan 3 calon pilihan Ai. Bagi Inaho dan Slaine kesan pertama itu sangat penting. Dan ketiga-tiganya bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk Ai. Sementara Ai depresi karna sudah tau keputusan Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya –yang tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah Natsu,Kise,Gokudera – sambil memakan cemilan buatan Kaa-channya, Aya sudah masuk mode fokus menatap Shinya. Aya jatuh cinta kepada Shinya pada pandangan pertama. Inaho dan Slaine yang mengetahui hal itu merasa bahagia setengah mati, karna satu dari dua anaknya akhirnya menuruti keinginan mereka. Terlebih 3 orang calon yang dibawa Aya juga langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Inaho dan Slaine.

Dimulai dari Aomine Daiki, yang merupakan pemain basket pro, seolang atlet Nasional terkenal. Tapi dimata Inaho Aomine itu kurang sopan, cara bicaranya tidak menunjukkan tatakrama dan merasa terlalu hebat dengan dirinya sendiri, suka memandang rendah orang lain. Inaho tidak suka dengan orang semacam itu. Dan Aomine terlalu tinggi dimata Inaho. Slaine tidak menyukai Aomine selain karna sifat, Aomine juga terlalu…. Hitam. 'Jadi apa nanti anak Aya jika bersama Aomine itu? Tidak! Pokoknya Slaine tidak akan setuju jika Aya bersama Aomine tidak sampai Aomine memutih!' Slaine bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Zeref Dragneel yang juga merupakan Kakak dari Natsu Dragneel. Sebenarnya Inaho lumayan suka dengan orang ini., sampai Inaho tau Zeref punya semacam kepribadian ganda seketika Inaho mencabut restunya. 'Tidak ada orang tua waras yang akan memberikan restu kepada orang yang punya kepribadian ganda seperti itu'. Sedangkan Slaine, karna dia kakak kandung dari Natsu, tentu saja dia punya silsilah dan keturunan yang sama dengan Natsu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup menolak orang bernama zeref ini. Terlebih orang bernama Zeref ini dimata Slaine memiliki selera fashion yang aneh. Ini bukan lagi di abad pertengahan dimana pria memakai semacam rok. Tapi pakaian Zeref ini.. uggghh melihatnya saja membuat darah tinggi Slaine sudah naik.

Dan calon terakhir pilihan Aya (tadinya sebelum Aya melihat Shinya) adalah Kageyama Tobio. Umurnya lebih muda 3 tahun daripada Aya. Yah urusan umur Inaho dan Slaine tidak mempermasalahkannya toh umur mereka saja lebih tua Slaine daripada Inaho. Kageyama Tobio ini digadang-gadang akan menjadi atlet voli besar di masa depan. Tapi yang ada di kepala orang ini benar-benar hanya voli. Dia tidak akan bereaksi saat diajak membahas sesuatu yang lain. Tapi responnya sangat cepat saat diajak untuk membahas voli. 'Bisa-bisa anak mereka nanti diberi nama toss atau net' begitulah yang ada di fikiran Slaine. Sedangkan yang ada di fikiran Inaho 'Orang ini bahkan tidak tau cara bersenang-senang. Senyumnya saja terlihat aneh.' Dengan kata lain Inaho juga mengeliminasi orang ini dari daftar Aya.

Inaho dan Slaine tersenyum puas, semua calon yang direkomendasikan Ai dan Aya tidak memenuhi kriteria mereka berdua. Dan sesuai kesepakatan Ai dan Aya harus mau dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Slaine mondar mandir di ruangan keluarga, tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan ponsel putih miliknya. Sementara itu Aya sejak tadi masih berusaha menghubungi kakaknya yang sampai jam 7 malam belum pulang ke rumah. Tidak biasanya Ai pulang selarut itu, membuat Slaine uring-uringan setengah mati. Belum lagi Inaho yang sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal sudah hampir setengah jam Slaine memberikannya kabar.

Ting Tong

Slaine segera berlari ke arah pintu depan saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Tenaganya hilang saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah Harklight. Harklight memang membuatnya cukup kaget, tapi orang yang digendong Harklight membuat Slaine lebih kaget lagi.

"He he tadaima Kaa-chan" secepat kilat Slaine memeluk anak tertuanya itu. Aya yang tiba beberapa saat ikut memeluk kaa-channya dari belakang yang sudah mulai menangis. Sementara itu Harklight yang merasa iba akhirnya mengelus-elus kepala Slaine. Rasa cemas Inaho yang baru saja pulang berganti marah saat melihat Harklight dengan santai memegang kepala Slaine. Tanpa fikir panjang, Inaho langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan berat kepada Harklight

"Orenji? Kau gila?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Harklight ini yang menyelamatkan Ai!"

"Bisa saja dia memang sengaja menculik Ai, lalu mengembalikannya pada kita supaya kita berutang budi padanya dan dia bisa seenak jidatnya masuk lagi ke keluarga kita Bat"

"Kau berhenti saja dari pasukan dan membuat novel. Imajinasimu terlalu sempurna untuk kau sia-siakan di dalam pasukan!"

"Sebaiknya saya pergi dari sini. Saya hanya menolong anak ini yang tadi terserempet mobil. Saya bahkan tidak tau jika ini anak kalian. Saya permisi." Harklight berpamitan, meninggalkan keluarga Kaizuka Troyard yang masih diselimuti suasana tegang.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke ruang keluarga, duduk diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Paman tadi yang membawakaku ke rumah sakit, dia.."

"Ai kau tau siapa paman tadi?" Inaho bertanya. Nada bicaranya lain dari selama ini. seumur-umur Ai tidak pernah mendengar nada seperti ini dari Tou-channya. Membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri. Ai menggeleng

"Dia selingkuhan Kaa-chanmu" ucap Inaho marah. Ai dan Aya mematung ditempatnya. Slaine terbelalak kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku dan dia hanya berteman!"

"kau kira aku buta Bat?"

"kau bisa tanyakan sendiri ke dia Orenji"

"untuk apa kutanyakan ke dia? Oh kau sangat ingin menemuinya?"

Slaine melempar ponselnya tepat ke kepala Inaho, lalu naik ke lantai dua meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan Inaho yang masih tidak bergeming. Tidak lama setelah itu Ai dan Aya juga meninggalkan Inaho di ruang keluarga.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jam di dinding kamar Inaho dan Slaine sudah menunjuk pukul 1 malam. Inaho yang sejak tadi duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga memutuskan menemui Slaine untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka. Slaine yang sejak tadi hanya berbaring seketika menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat mendengar knop pintu kamar itu diputar. Dia masih belum mau bertemu dengan Inaho. seenaknya saja Ahorenji itu menuduhnya selingkuh!

"Bat. Kau masih belum tidurkan?" Inaho yang duduk tepat di samping Slaine bertanya ragu

"….."

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak menuduhmu tanpa bukti."

"…."

"Aku hanya hilang kendali saat melihat orang lain menyentuhmu"

"….."

"Kau tau? Aku juga benci dengan sikapku. Aku hanya…"

"Kau cemburukan Orenji?"

"Bagaimana jika kujawab 'IYA'?"

Slaine keluar dari persembunyiaannya, memeluk Inaho yang juga balas memeluk dirinya.

"Bat. Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku. Love You Bat"

"Love you too Orenji" Slaine tersenyum manis saat Inaho tiba-tiba merebahkannya. Membuat tubuhnya tepat berada di antara Inaho(di atasnya) dan Tempat tidur mereka (di bawahnya). "Bagaimana dengan calon untuk Ai?" Tanya Slaine saat Inaho sibuk memberi kissmark di tengkuk Slaine

"Kita bicarakan besok saja. Ada hal lebih penting untuk saat ini" Inaho kembali menggigiti daun telinga Slaine, meninggalkan tanda 'ini milik Inaho' di sana.

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Lagi-lagi buat fanfic dengan OC di dalamnya. Maafkan diri ini yang sudah membuat fanfic yang tidak bisa dimaafkan ini. Dan diri ini ingin minta maaf kepada semua fans Natsu, Kise, gokudera, Aomine, Zeref, Kageyama, Shinya dan Guren. Diri ini tidak ada maksud menghina mereka sejujurnya semua yang masuk di sini cerita ini adalah chara yang sangat saya suka. Jadi semua kalimat di atas tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung. Sekali lagi maafkan diri ini *membungkuk.

Spesial too Aya, terima kasih selalu memberikan diri ini ide, jangan pernah bosan menemani diri ini fangirlingan *hug. Dan maafkan diri ini belum sempat ngetik colab kita. Tapi pasti dibuat kok (kan ada ssnya hahahaha ykwim)


End file.
